A Ton Etoile
by Caidy-Chan
Summary: OS-Song Fic Fye ne voulait plus se battre... KuroFye soft/Chanson A ton étoile de Noir Désir/Ceci n'est pas une fic drôle


**A ton étoile**

**Genre ****: **Euh… allez, va pour Drama/Romance

Song Fic sur une chanson de Noir Désir : A ton étoile (album : 666.667 Club, 1996)

**Disclaimer**** : **Nulla è a me (hu hu)

**Rating ****: **…K+, ça vous va ? Bon, K+ alors.

**Note : (**dans les paroles originales, c'est écrit « A Marcos » au lieu de « A nous »)

Ah, Noir Désir… Leur chansons m'inspirent tellement =) Pour écouter _A ton étoile_, aller sur mon profil (des liens sont disponibles) Les paroles sont belles, non ? ...non ?

**Attention** : Yaoi KuroFye (soft) (trèèèèès soft)

Buona lettura !!

__-°-°-°-°-°__

Fye se sentait vide.

_Sous la lumière en plein_

Il avait cessé d'espérer depuis sa transformation. Kurogane lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il ne souriait plus, il n'en avait plus le courage.

_Et dans l'ombre en silence_

Ashura s'était réveillé. Certes. Et alors ? Fye ne voulait plus se battre. C'était inutile. Son Roi finira par le rattraper, tout comme son passé.

_Si tu cherches un abri_

Fye ne voulait pas entraîner Kurogane dans sa chute. Il fallait, oh oui, il _fallait_ que le ninja le laisse. Il refusait de se nourrir, et c'était son problème. Mais Kurogane était trop têtu.

_Inaccessible_

Fye voulait juste mourir. Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça, non ? Il faut croire que si. La vérité lui avait toujours fait peur. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il avait fuit.

_Dis toi qu'il n'est pas loin et qu'on y brille_

Mais désormais, c'était différent. Le ninja s'était sacrifié pour lui. Il lui avait donné son sang pour survivre. Et Fye n'avait plus la force de fuir.

_A ton étoile_

Kurogane l'aimait bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Le pire, c'est que c'était réciproque. Fye savait que l'heure serait bientôt venue. Il devait tenir la promesse qu'il avait fait au Roi. Il n'avait pas le choix.

_Petite sœur de mes nuits_

Il avait prié de toute son âme pour ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de paix. Le bonheur était encore trop loin.

_Ça m'a manqué tout ça_

Fye voulait être avec son ninja. Il voulait qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, qu'il le serre contre lui, qu'il lui fasse oublier tout ce qu'il le détruisait de l'intérieur.

_Quand tu sauvais la face_

C'était beaucoup demandé. Mais ils en avaient autant besoin l'un que l'autre.

_A bien d'autres que moi_

Fye trouva Kurogane allongé sur son lit. Il s'approcha doucement.

_Sache que je n'oublie rien mais qu'on efface_

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

_A ton étoile_

Kurogane ne bougea pas quand Fye s'assit sur le bord du lit.

_Toujours à l'horizon,_

Les larmes coulèrent en silence sur les joues du vampire. Il ne chercha pas à les cacher. Il ne sourit pas. Il se contenta de rester, là, à quelques centimètres de celui qu'il aimait.

_Des soleils qui s'inclinent,_

Kurogane se redressa. Il y a avait de la douleur et de la fatigue dans son regard de braise.

_Comme on a pas le choix il nous reste le cœur_

Mais aussi de l'espoir. Et ça, Fye ne le vit pas.

_Tu peux cracher même rire, et tu le dois_

Kurogane prit lentement sa main. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, comme s'il avait peur de la briser.

_A ton étoile_

De _le_ briser.

_A nous_

Fye se mit à sangloter brusquement. Kurogane l'attira doucement à lui.

_A la joie_

Il le prit dans ses bras. Caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

_A la beauté des rêves_

Fye se blottit contre lui. Ses pleurs cessèrent. Du moins pour le moment.

_A la mélancolie_

S'ils devaient se battre, alors le feront.

_A l'espoir qui nous tient_

Ensembles.

_A la santé du feu_

Ashura s'était réveillé. Certes. Et alors ? Fye n'était plus seul désormais. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais été depuis ce jour, quand il était arrivé au Japon moderne, et qu'un regard de braise s'était posé sur lui.

_Et de la flamme_

Fye se sentait vide. Mais peut être pas tant que ça. Une part de lui n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer. Et Kurogane se chargera de cultiver cet espoir. Et peut-être qu'un jour, ils pourront être heureux.

_A ton étoile_

Peut-être.

__-°-°-°-°-°__

**Note de la fin :**

Houlà, j'écris de ces trucs, mwa, quand j'écoute Noir Désir…

Merci ma chaîne hi fi ;-) (et vous, aussi, d'avoir lue cette bizarrerie)


End file.
